First Love
by Vampire Mariah Yamato
Summary: Ren is a 16 year old girl who goes to a new high school, there she falls in love with a boy named Cain, this is my very first story, i hope you like it...chapter two is up
1. Chapter 1

First Love

The school bell rang and Ren left her class and went to her locker. It was only 11:20 and she had three more

classes until the end of the day.

"I just want this school day to end." She got her two binders from her locker, closed it and got her backpack. It was

almost lunch and once again she was going to sit by herself just like her first two days of school. I hate being the new

student she though. The bell rang for lunch, Ren put her backpack in her next period class and walked over to lunch.

The lunch room was crowded with students and Ren entered the cafeteria and sat by herself. People stared at her and talked and snickered. Ren stared at them with her gold eyes.

"Bunch of morons." Ren whispers to herself.

"Who are you calling a moron?" Came a voice behind her

Ren dropped her book that she brought with her to read. "I'm sorry I was ju...," She turned and her eyes widened as she saw a orange haired boy standing behind her. Cain smirked slightly and picked up her book and handed it to her. He leaned closer to the leaning back Ren, with their faces inches away.

"Hello. I believe this is yours." Ren took her book and looked back at Cain.

"Umm...Thank you" She stood up and faced Cain.

"I'm Cain!" He gave a normal smik.

"Ren" Ren said slightly.

"Your the new student right?"

"Yea..." Ren sighed, "I really hate begin the new student"

"I see" The smirk on Cain's face grew.

The bell rang. "Well I better be leaving, see ya" Cain walked away and Ren looked at him as he left. Ren shook

her head lightly and went to her remaining classes. Ren kept thinking about her encounter with Cain. _He was very_

_cute_ she thought. She shook her head lightly _Come on Ren finish your work_. Ren finish her math sheet, gave it to the

teacher then the teacher dismised her and she went to her locker. It was 2: 28, her teacher allowed let her leave early. When she was done at her locker, she closed it and when she was going to get her things, all of her books felled from her backpack.

"Arg! I hate this!" Ren bend down to pick up her stuff then when she was going to pick up her Science textbook, she saw a other hand touch hers. When she looked up, she saw a silver haired punk dressed boy. The boy picked up her Science textbook and gave it to her.

"Here you go." Ash smiled.

"Thank you very much" She looked at Ash, he was wearing pure black baggy pants like low riders and a partial mid-drift showing a small portion of his stomach. His shining silver hair was partially covering his gold eyes and his lips were also silver, same as his platinum hightlighted hair. Ash smiled.

"Hey are you walking home, Ren?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you want a ride home?" Ash smiled.

"Sure" Ren smiled at Ash as they walked to Ash's car which was a silver corvette. Ren got in the passneger seat and Ash got in the drivers seat and drove out of the school parking lot. Ren was quiet and she looked at Ash a few times and Ash would look at her back and smile.

"So where do you live?" Ash asked as he stopped at a red light.

"On Spring street"

"Alright!" Ash drove to Spring street and parked in front of Ren's house. Ren got out, thanked Ash for the ride and walked to her house as Ash drove off. Ren opened the door and sat down on her couch and sighed. She layed her head back and felled into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_First Love_

_Chapter 2_

It was 11:30 amd Ren was sleeping until she got a phone call. Ren left her head up and looked at the clock.

"Who would be calling this late at night?" She reached for the phone and answered it " Hello?"

"Hello Ren" Ren's eyes widen as she heard the voice of her sister. She sat up and turned on the lap.

"Luna?" Ren whispered.

"Yes, its me little sister, I've called to let you know that I'm coming over" Luna chuckled.

"Coming?! When?!"

"Tomorrow. And I'm going to live there with you." Ren's eyes widen even more. "Well I've better hang up now, bye little sister. See you tomorrow." Luna hung up the phone. Ren put the phone down. She held her pillow to her chest. _Luna is coming?...We haven't talked to each other ever since mother and father died when we were childern...NO! I don't want to remember it_, Ren though and she shook her head lightly. Ren layed back down and tried to get some sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Ren was getting ready for school. She was happy that it was Friday but she wasn't so glad knowing that her older

sister was coming. Ren and Luna never saw eye to eye, they would fight and argue and their father would come and either yell at them or beat them. But one night, they were in a accident and her mother died. Her father had blame everything on her, just because her mother tried to save her, even if it meant giving up her own life "If it wasn't for me...

mother would still be alive..." She shook her head and got her school bag and left for school. On her way to school, Ren though about what happen yesturday at school...her encounter with Cain and Ash. She thought that they were both very cute. _They were so cute. Cain had the most beautiful green eyes and Ash was very dashing _she though.

When she arrived at school, she was still thinking and daydreaming that she wasn't looking where she was going.

She bumped into someone and felled down. Ren rubbed her head. "I'm very sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

Ren looked up and saw a mirror image of Cain. Rion stuck out his hand.

"Here, let me help you up" Rion smiled.

"Tha..thank you" She took his hand and he pratically pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Rion"

"Ren"

"Its nice to meet you, Ren" Rion had orange hair, blue eyes, he wore a white shirt with a zipper in the middle with black sleeves, along with a pair of red pants to the knees and his ever fashionable belt around his neck. The bell rang and the students were going inside the building.

"Well we better be going, we don't want to be late" Rion smiled.

"Ye..yeah" They both walked in the building and Ren went to her locker. Rion's locker was right next to hers, she got her Science and Social Studies text book. Rion got his Algebra II notebook and his English notebook.

"Well I better get to class, see ya later, Ren" Rion walked to his class and Ren closed her locker and went to her class. She had Science now, she was a whiz in Science, so she knew that it will be boring. She entered the class and

took her seat. The teacher came in and announced something.

"Class, we have a new student here and lets welcome her. Come in sweetie."

A tall silver haired girl walked in and she smirked. Ren looked up and her eyes widen, it was her sister Luna. The

teacher gave Luna her seat which was behind Ren. Luna smirked and walked to her seat. "Why hello, little sister"

"H..hello Luna" Ren got out her pencil and started to do the worksheet the teacher passed out. Luna was finished within a few seconds, Ren always knew that Luna was very good in everything. Soon after the last person was done

the bell rang and Ren went to her next class which was Social Studies. She entered the room and she saw Cain sitting

in the seat next hers. Ren sat down in her seat in the back and Cain smirked.

"Hey Ren"

"Hi Cain" Ren smiled at him.

The teacher came in and started to lesson, Ren had finished the work that was passed out in the beginning of

class, so did Cain, so they sat there until the class was over. Cain looked at Ren, she was reading the book that she

had yesturday at lunch. Cain smirked slightly.

"Hey Ren"

"Yes, Cain?" Ren put down her book and looked at Cain.

"Do you want a ride today? Because Ash is not here, hes sick"

"Um...sure Cain" The smirk on Cain's face grew then he leaned over and gave Ren a quick kiss on the cheek. Ren

looked at him and she lightly blushed. The bell rang and Cain got his things then looked at Ren.

"See ya in our next class" He waved and walked out of the class and Ren was staring at Cain's well formed ass. She shook her head then she got up and left the room (_sorry I just had to write that, I couldn't resist lol ) _Ren's next class was Algebra II which she had with Cain. She sat down and got her Algebra II notebook, then Cain walked in and sat down next to her. Ren looked at him, he looked at her and gave a normal smirk.

"Another class together" Cain got his notebook out.

"Yeah.." Ren started to do her work, when she was finished, she kinda felled asleep in class. Then a binder slammed

on her desk, and Ren who just had a heart failure looked up to see Cain.

"Come on"


End file.
